Monster Mew Mew
Monster Mew Mew is a new Mew series by Necropolis. Summary The Mews are created after finding out some Cyniclons are heading towards Earth to try to take it over. Scientists Fenrir and Jormungandr, owners of Monster Strike Café, decided to infuse several girls with the DNA of endangered animals. Several characters, aka the Mews, are named after monsters from the series Monster Strike, but do not share the same DNA as them and only have the same name! Including the support, minor, and villain characters! Characters Mew Mews Ryoma Sakamoto One of the Mews and their team leader. She's a young girl who always wants to have adventures and have fun with her friends. Doesn't like to stay still and has a hard time staying still when she hears about something exciting. She's with infused with the DNA of a Red Panda and goes by Mew Apple. Garoul One of the Mews and second to appear. A young and energetic girl who enjoys to play sports and get dirty. A total tomboy and popular with girls. She's been infused with the DNA of a Ethiopian Wolf and goes by Mew Pear. Androshark One of the Mews and third to appear. A young athletic girl who enjoys to swim but hates to be dirty in dirt and mud. A girly girl but a swimming gal. When she sees water, she must be in it. She's been infused with the DNA of a Cerulean Paradise Flycatcher and goes by Mew Blueberry. Ceremonial Tiger One of the Mews and fourth to appear. A total sweetheart and always ready to help anyone in need be it human or animal, or even alien. Isn't really scared of death as long as it means she can help someone out. She's been infused with the DNA of a South China Tiger and goes by Mew Orange. Death Panda One of the Mews and fifth to appear. A total charmer who is always charming others with her brilliant smile and amazing magic tricks, even if she doesn't even mean to do it. She's been infused with the DNA of a Quinling Panda and goes by Mew Cocoa Bean. Birthday One of the Mews and sixth to appear. An energetic young lady who is always full of spunk and has many different things with her that she pulls out of her clothing, out of nowhere. She's been infused with the DNA of a Ili Pika and goes by Mew Cake. Stapler Gator One of the Mews and seventh to appear. A very smiley and giggly girl who enjoys to make others smile and laugh, especially little kids and orphans. Has a deep hatred for the people who killed her parents. She's been infused with the DNA of a Chinese Alligator and goes by Mew Cherry. Chameletape One of the Mews and eighth to appear. A very calm and smart young lady who always calculates and plans things out before executing them. Is afraid to lose the person she deeply loves. She's infused with the DNA of a Seychelles Tiger Chameleon and goes by Mew Macaron. Cutter Fish One of the Mews and ninth to appear. Calm and collected, barely gets very excited. If she does, it's about either a small animal or something she loves to eat. Gets easily embarrassed by Chameletape. She's been infused with the DNA of a White-Edge Freshwater Whipray and goes by Mew Lemon. Da Vinci One of the Mews and tenth to appear. Smart and collected, always collecting data and analyzing it through her studies. Is considered a genius at her age by her classmates and the adults, but Mozart just finds her annoying. She's been infused with the DNA of a Moorean Viviparous Tree Snail and goes by Mew Eggplant. Mozart One of the Mews and eleventh to appear. Childish and immature, always causing trouble for others. Is young but wants attention from her parents badly as they are always busy with work and rarely home. She's been infused with the DNA of a Green Peafowl and goes by Mew Cupcake. Jeanne d'Arc One of the Mews and the twelfth to appear. She's mature and caring towards Da Vinci and Mozart and will do anything for them. If anyone dares to harm them, she'll protect them no matter what. Her classmates say she's like a mature older sister despite being around the same age as them. She's been infused with the DNA of a Oyster Mussel and goes by Mew Grape. Support / Minor Fenrir One of the head scientists and owner of Monster Strike Café. He's the one who initiated the Monster Mew Project and choose the specific girls for the project. He's strict but also caring towards the girls and cares for them a lot. Jormungandr One of the head scientist and the baker for Monster Strike Café. She's also Fenrir's sister who suggested the idea of making several girls into Mew Mews for the project instead of just a selected few, since she thought it'd be a good idea. She is also a mother-like figure towards the girls. Typera She's an author who frequently visits the café and spends time writing about the girls in a novel series she's working on. She tends to ask the girls and the scientists several questions so that she can get more ideas for her novel series. Since she tends to get mixed up with the Cyniclon attacks, she is currently a supporter for the girls. Pipa Jing She's a classmate and close friend of Ryoma whom known each other since they were kids. Pipa has always been the only one to know about Ryoma's secret. Though unknown to her Mew Apple is actually Ryoma, but doesn't know since that's one secret Ryoma hasn't told her (yet). She also has a huge crush on Ryoma. Jekyll He's one of the fellow classmates of Chameletape and Cutter Fish, along his twin brother Hyde. He's very kind and caring and gentle towards others, though he can get scared but tries to have the courage to step up when needed to protect someone. He seems to have develop a small crush on Mozart. Hyde He's one of the fellow classmates of Chameletape and Cutter Fish, along his twin brother Jeykll. Unlike his twin brother, he's brave and strong and also devious. Always causing trouble for others, especially his brother, whom he loves to tease and torment to death. He seems to like Jeanne d'Arc. Cyniclons Beethoven One of the Cyniclons that first appears on Earth and attacks the girls. His first appearance shows him fighting Ryoma Sakamoto, Garoul, Androshark and Ceremonial Tiger in the prologue episode. Suzuran One of the Cyniclons that appear on Earth and attack the girls. He's a flirt who enjoys to flirt with the girls rather then to fight. Not much into harming young ladies, though his sisters, Tanpopo and Sakura on the other hand are different. They are constantly hitting him for flirting. Tanpopo One of the Cyniclons to appear on Earth alongside the other three. She's a total child and always tries to "play" with the Mews in every way possible, though the way she's "plays" with them is more sadistic. Younger sister of Suzuran and Sakura. Sakura One of the Cyniclons and last to appear on Earth and attack the Mews. She's the second oldest of the three siblings and the more mature one of the group. She's always serious about what she does and how she executes her plans. Always hitting Suzuran for flirting with the enemies rather then fighting them. Items Power Pendant The Power Pendants' are what the mews used to transform. Though instead of the regular gold pendant that hangs off their choker, the pendants are actually pieces of jewelry shaped into the heads of their animal DNA. For example: Ryoma's Power Pendant looks like the head of a Red Panda or Garoul's Power Pendant looks like the head of a Ethiopian Wolf ect. They are also colored in a silver-like color. Apple Katana Mew Apple's weapon. Pear Halberd Mew Pear's weapon. Blueberry Spear Mew Blueberry's weapon. Orange Hammer Mew Orange's Hammer. Cocoa Bean Bazooka Mew Cocoa Bean's weapon. Cake Wand Mew Cake's weapon. Cherry Staff Mew Cherry's weapon. Macaron Arrow Mew Macaron's weapon. Lemon Castanets Mew Lemon's weapon. Eggplant Ball Mew Eggplant's weapon. Cupcake Ring Mew Cupcake's weapon. Grape Shield Mew Grape's weapon. Locations Monster Strike Café A café owned by Fenrir and Jormungandr. It's also the base of the Monster Mew Project and where the Mews work at after school and on weekdays (no school). Anima High A high school located in Tokoname, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Ryoma Sakamoto, Garoul and Androshark attend this school. Sakura High A high school located in Tokoname, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Ceremonial Tiger and Death Panda attend this school. Akuma High A high school located in Chita, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Birthday and Stapler Gator attend this school. Sailor Middle School A middle school located in Tokoname, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Chameletape, Cutter Fish, Jeykll and Hyde attend this school. Kuma Elementary School An elementary school located in Chita, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Da Vinci, Mozart and Jeanne d'Arc attend this school. Other Pages Monster Mew Mews The page for the team. For more info about this page click the link. Monster Mew Mew Gallery The page for the image gallery for all pictures relating to the series. For more info about the page click the link. Category:Monster Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew